La tentation
by mimiangel974
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus. Il veut le faire. Il doit le faire. Mais ses amis seront là pour l'en empecher. Réussirontils a persuader Harry d'éviter le pire. Vous le saurait en lisant cette fics.


_Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire pour vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux précédentes. Envoyez moi une petite review pour me dire se que vous en avait pensé. _

_**LA TENTATION**_

-Hermione !s'écria Ron en entrant dans la salle commune des Griffondor à toute allure. Il recommence.

Hermione se leva précipitamment laissant tomber par terre le pull en laine qu'elle tricotait pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Tous deux courraient à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Ron s'arrêta d'un mouvement brusque devant la porte ouverte de la salle sur demande.

Il était là, assis au fond de la pièce, une goutte de sueur sortit de la forêt broussailleuse qu'était ses cheveux d'un noir de jais pour sillonnait son long front où elle s'arrêta comme une curieuse près de la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire comme pour l'observer attentivement, elle continua alors son chemin sur l'arrête de son nez pour enfin mourir sur le sol.

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent précautionneusement de leur ami. Ils savaient pertinemment que quand il était dans cet état de démence avancée il fallait avoir du tact.

-Harry, écoute ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, murmura Hermione en s'approchant encore.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'y arrive pas, il faut que je le fasse, s'exclama Harry des tremolos dans la voix.

-Non, tu peux choisir, dit Ron. C'est à toi qu'appartient le choix. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux être plus fort.

Harry eu un rire nerveux. Ron ne comprenait pas. En faite, personne ne comprenait vraiment se qui lui en couter. Vivre avec se poids chaque jour. Devoir résister à soi-même tout les jours. C'était tellement dur. Tellement dur. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre sa souffrance ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre se qu'il ressentait ? Il était à bout. Depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, plus rien n'avait plus était pareil pour Harry. Sa vie entière avait pris un tournant décisif, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt a ses yeux. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose commettre l'acte irréparable. Il s'en voulait un peu de devoir faire subir cette épreuve a ses amis mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il en avait tellement envie. Il avait tellement envie de ça que sa le bouffer tout entier.

-Harry fait pas le con, lâche ça, tenta Ron. Tu fais juste une petite rechute mais tu vas voir ça va aller. Hermione et moi, on est là. On peut t'aider. On va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu lâches ça. Maintenant.

Ron c'était rapproché encore un peu. Harry lui lança un regard douloureux puis à l'objet de sa délivrance. Il s'avait que s'il le faisait il serait libre. S'il faisait cela maintenant, tous ses tourments disparaitront. Il sentait toutes les fibres de son corps se dresser vers sa délivrance, si proche, il n'avait qu'un simple petit geste à faire. Ron ne cesser de lui dire « Ne fait pas ça, Harry, ne fait pas ça ». Hermione commença à sangloter. La main de Harry c'était lever, tremblante mais exciter à la fois. Il sentait déjà l'impression de bien-être u'il l'envahirait une fois qu'il l'aurait fait. Il sentait des frissons d'excitation le parcourir. Sa main s'abaissa et il entendit les pleures d'Hermione redoubler d'intensité.

-Je t'en prie, Harry, sanglota Ron. Si notre amitié te tiens à cœur ne fais pas ça. Pitié.

La main d'Harry stoppa net comme heurté par un mur invisible. Harry tourna pour observer ses amis. Hermione était tombée à genoux près de la porte, elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains, ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresaut et il voyait tombé sur le sol de petites perles brillantes. Son regard croisa celui de Ron, ses joues étaient mouillées et ses yeux rouges et humides, sa main était tendue vers lui dans un mouvement lent pour l'arrêter. La tentation était grande mais pouvait-il manquer autant de volonté et de courage ? Pouvait-il faire cela à ses amis ? Ses meilleurs amis ? Eux qui avaient toujours étaient là pour lui ? Etais-ce digne d'un Griffondor de faire preuve de si peut de volonté ? Mais cela atténuerait tellement l'envie qu'il éprouvait. Il devait faire un choix entre ses amis et sa délivrance. Mais ne pouvait-il pas concilié les deux ?

-Juste une petite Ron, supplia Harry. Une toute petite. Juste pour me rappeler d'elle.

-Non, Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, répondit Ron. Tu sais ce que Mme Pomfresh à dit.

-Mais j'en ai tellement envie, j'en ai tellement besoin, se défendit Harry de toute les force qui lui restait. Si je ne le fait pas j'en mourrais.

-HARRY, s'écria Hermione.

Elle s'était levée. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et déformé par la colère. Il sentait qu'elle bouillait intérieurement. Un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de peur. Qui dans le cas d'Hermione faisait un mélange explosif.

-Harry, si tu mange cette fraise tagada, tu mourras de toute façon, s'écria Hermione avec une férocité peu commune. Mme Pomfresh te l'a dit et répété, ton allergie extrême aux fraises t'interdit aussi de manger se genre de bonbon. Harry, j'en ai assez de tes enfantillages. Ne peux-tu pas une fois dans ta vie te comporter en adulte ?

Hermione sous le regard éberlué de Ron pris Harry par l'oreille et le traina, à genoux, dans la salle près de la cheminée.

-Maintenant, continua Hermione sur le même ton. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de jeter se paquet de fraise tagada dans le feu.

Harry regarda Hermione avec surprise mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'oreille le persuada de ne rien dire. Elle était vraiment très intimidante quand elle était en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais, jamais, jamais, au grand jamais vu ainsi. Il était totalement pétrifié devant sa fureur.

-Harry tu me jettes se paquet, MAINTENANT

Ron et Harry sursautèrent. Et Harry jeta presto le paquet dans le feu. Elle tenait toujours l'oreille d'Harry et le fit se levait mais l'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Je te préviens, murmura Hermione d'une voix étrange qu'Harry ressenti un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir l'échine. La prochaine fois que je te vois acheter, approcher, regarder ou même sentir la moindre fraise tagada. Je te jure que je te balance moi-même du haut de la salle commune des Griffondors. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

-L-Lim-Limpide, bégaya Harry.

Hermione sortit de la pièce avec fureur. Harry frotta son oreille douloureuse. Ron lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

-J'ai toujours su qu'elle nous sauverait la vie un jour ou l'autre.


End file.
